


Fanboy

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Apex Ficlets [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto is a fanboy you cant fight me on this, Drabble, Fanboy Crypto, Gen, because i promised, utter stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 01:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Mirage can chat on the coms all he wants, Crypto plans to just hide behind the bush and pretend to be in drone mode while he thinks about the man he most admires. Too bad Caustic is on the champion squad.





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulged stupidity, I highly recommend turning back now.

Crypto crouched behind a bush. He told Mirage, who still managed to keep himself alive while they tried to reconvened with Lifeline, that he was going into drone view. Which wasn't a lie. He had gone and looked around. The last team was probably hiding somewhere in Capital City. 

He paused thinking to himself. The last team was the champion team. Caustic's team. Why in the world did he have to go up against the man he held so much admiration for? Crypto might have seemed serious and a mystery to the other legends, but in all actuality, he just wanted to not say something dumb in front of Caustic. 

But he was just so nervous. Sometimes it was better to not say anything at all than to sound stupid. A lesson that Mirage would probably never learn. Even with him thinking that Crypto was still in his drone, he chatted away on the coms. Poor Lifeline. He was probably talking her ear off. How did she manage to stay so calm and reserved around the chatterbox all the time? 

Maybe after the game, if he won, he would ask Caustic for an autograph. Wait! Could legends do that to other legends? All of the signed posters he had in the past were lost when They raided his home. Really it was a shame. He had everything that the games ever made for Caustic. And their merchandising crew was relentless. 

If he ever had anyone to fear it would have been the toxic trapper. Crypto had been to every one of his meet and greets. He knew the older man would never recognize him, but if anyone could it would be him. 

He wanted to sigh. What he wouldn't give to be on his team, working side by side, maybe even saving him from danger. Or, more likely, being saved by his hero. He was just so cool!

Maybe it was a good thing they weren't on a team together. There would be no way that Crypto could focus. He would just want to ask him questions, talk, and try to play it cool. Try being the key word. 

Then again, he was about to face off against him. It wasn't like they wouldn't meet. They were the last two. Slammed like no matter how he looked at it, Crypto was truly lucky to meet the man he admired so much on the battlefield. 


End file.
